1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shipping base or pallet for an appliance. More particularly, this invention relates to a shipping base that includes plastic locator pins that help position the appliance on the base and hold the base to the appliance via friction fit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large household appliances such as washers and dryers typically are assembled while resting on pads or bases. The base fits under the appliance and may have openings at the corners to accommodate the appliance feet.
Today appliances are more commonly assembled and shipped without the feet attached. The appliances are still assembled while resting on a base, and the base is sometimes secured to the appliance with bolts.
A problem with using bolts to secure a base to an appliance is that it requires threading (rotating) the bolts to both secure and remove the base. The present invention solves this problem by providing a base that can be quickly and easily secured to an appliance with a friction fit.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide an appliance shipping base that can be easily attached to and disengaged from an appliance.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.